


Call of Silence

by Internalized_Sigh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internalized_Sigh/pseuds/Internalized_Sigh
Summary: Intelligence is a virtue that comes with a cost. After discovering the possibility of multiple Titan shifters, Reiner and Bertolt consider what they should do with you.Their affection, is undoubtable. It wouldn’t be a surprise if you didn’t live to see tomorrow. Unless you can convince them otherwise.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Call of Silence

My legs were scratched raw from being dragged by my collar for so long. In real time, it had probably been a minute or two max. The pain was easily forgettable in comparison to the information that was just confirmed by my two, former, allies.

Reiner was always so gentle in training. Clearly holding back in his sparring with Eren and avoiding fighting women all together. He was, or rather seemed, purposefully gentle in most aspects of his life outside of slashing titan napes. Now, however, whatever façade that he created was being dragged away like a sheep for slaughter.

Huh. Guess that makes two of us. 

Seeing Eren emerge from the nape of the titan was a surprise to most, including me. The exhaustion and grief following the battle of Trost left most dead to the world. Not me, though. Not after such a vital piece of the game had been revealed. Any advantage over the titans was crucial for humanity’s survival. How could anyone be tired?

Thoughts running a mile per minute, I spent a majority of the day in long thought. So entranced by my own ideas, nothing stopped me from displaying my theories to everyone’s favorite older brother, Reiner. I loved everyone in the cadets like family and admittedly, some, perhaps, more than that. So when he asked “What are you thinking?”, I said, in hindsight, probably the worst thing I could have.

“If my former idea is correct and more titan shifters exist, there’s the possibility that the colossal and armored could be humans too.”  
  


When my eyes met his, I immediately noticed the change in atmosphere. The expression you saw initially was a mix between surprise and horror. His eyes, wide as saucers and his mouth, agape. Ironically, my own intelligence was my downfall as I somehow managed to mistake his terror as confusion. And I kept talking.   
  


“Well you know how uh... how Eren was unstable in the second transformation? Well the colossal and armored clearly had full control. S-so uh. They would clearly have practice. Maybe... a secret organization outside of the walls?”

  
I felt an underlying fear as I looked at Reiner. His face was expressive, but somehow unreadable simultaneously. I directed my attention off to the side to feel more at ease. It doesn’t work, but I just kept talking.

“I know it might be a bit of a stretch. But I don’t think it’s a coincidence that the attack on Trost happened the day after our graduation. I think there might be a tr-“

I don’t have to finish the statement. I glance back up at Reiner. While his expression was initially ambiguous, it’s undeniable now. His entire being is a raging inferno of wrath.

In an instant, he reached forward and grabbed my face. It was probably only intended to cover my mouth, but his palm was so big that it covered not just my mouth, but my cheeks, and nose. His fingertips gripped the edges of my face as he pulled my entire body forward. “You think you’re smart? You think you’re subtle? You wanted a confession out of us? Out of me? Hope you’re satisfied.” The words somehow hurt more than the nails digging into my skin. Eyes watering already, I looked at him in terror.

  
These words weren’t Reiner’s. These expressions weren’t Reiner’s. How could the hands he used to help me up after throwing a punch too hard in the old training days also be used to throw my squirming body over his shoulder as he threw my bedroom door open?   
  
  
3 years of training all down the drain as I lay limp in his arms. Tears cloud my vision and I find myself not really caring if he sees me cry. He walks down the hallway so quickly without even trying. Damn tall people. Before making the turn to the back of the building, Reiner stops and bangs on one of the doors. His movement only pauses for a moment until he continues. The door opened, but I couldn’t be bothered to care.

  
It took a bit of time, but my flight or fight instincts finally set it and I did everything I could to get off of him. Eventually, after enough kicking, scratching, and pulling I finally hit a weak spot. I heard a curse from Reiner and my body hit the floor in front of the door that lead to the back of the barracks. “Plea-please don’t do this, Reiner-“

My one and only thought was to put some kind of distance between the two of us. I scooted backwards to the best of my ability, my rapidly shaking legs and arms making it a challenge. “I... I... We can t-talk this out. I don’t... I can’t-“ Reiner’s eyes darted above me as I hit the wall behind me. The wall feels oddly off... more so like fabric rather than stone. I look up only to find the wall isn’t a wall at all. In reality, it’s an, understandably, confused Bertolt. “Reiner. What is this?”   
  


“She knows. We can’t risk it, Bertl. We have to get rid of her.” Bertolt looks down at my tear-streaked face with a sorrowful expression. He very visibly has a thought, pauses and then his face goes back to neutral as he reaches down and picks me up under my arms “Let’s just get this over with. Get the door.” He grunts out. My shock to the second betrayal in the last 3 minutes is expressed through a gasp as Reiner is handed my tired out body by the collar of my shirt and I’m dragged outside to avoid any more trouble.   
  


Reiner is saying countless curses under his breath. The ringing in my head makes what he’s saying mostly indecipherable, but I don’t think it needs to be to get the point across. Bertolt, on the other hand, is looking down at me with disappointment, As if he was the parent of a typically straight A student got a D on a recent math quiz. It wasn’t until we are out so far that the light from the barracks were barely visible that Reiner angrily threw me by my collar into a tree. My body musters out a gasp of pain but otherwise, is useless.

”You wanna do it or should I?”

”I’ve never wanted to do this.” 

“Would have thought you’d wanna.” 

“Could say the same to you.”   
  


Eventually, Reiner decides he’d be the one to do it as he reaches down and closes his fist around my wind pipe and squeezes. My hands instinctually reach up to attempt and pull his fingers away to no avail. I let out short aborted gasps of breath. “Ple...please..! You ca-can’t! I won’t... I can be useful. I can... I can hel-lp!” The tears begin to fall again as I look up into his eyes. The anger is replaced by sorrow. His grip wavered a bit and Bertolt’s gaze got more intense. His grip weakens enough to let me fight out the words I need to.   
  


“I... won’t tell anyone. I c-can be your ally. I’ll do whatever you could possibly want from me. P-p-please..! I don’t wanna die. Not now..!” I want to vomit. I could feel the bile rising in my throat as I say these disgusting and traitorous words.   
  


The two exchange a glance. Perhaps them growing up together wasn’t a lie. In a only a few moments, they only look at each other but have a full conversation with only their eyes. Reiner’s fingers loosen and he makes an effort to even lightly massage my neck.   
  


“You do what we say, when we say it. Is that understood?” Reiner isn’t looking at me. Neither is Bertolt. Even so, I nod and they smile. I get to live, at least, another day.

That night, I stay in Reiner’s room, as instructed. While he sleeps, I lay in empty, acrid silence. I am not a soldier. I am not a warrior. I am a coward. And I will stay silent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rip everyone I guess lololol
> 
> Stick around for part two in either Reiner or Bertl’s (or both????) perspective!!
> 
> Thanks for reading this disaster, comments and kudos are much appreciated :D


End file.
